ABSORBED
by mikuroshi
Summary: Kagome menemukan dirinya terombang ambing dalam kehidupan penuh drama di perumahan milik Kaede-baa. Dari skala nol sampai 10, Kagome bisa merasakan kewarasannya sekarang berada di titik minus 0


TERLETAK di pinggir kota, berdiri apa yang seperti, sebuah perumahan. Yang bagi Kagome Higurashi, adalah definisi terbaik dari sebuah contoh ke_absurdity_an, _bukan_ absurditas, walau Kagome yakin beberapa warga di sekitarnya memegang _ketidakpastian hidup_ itu sendiri. Perumahannya cukup nyaman dengan fasilitas lengkap, walau tidak ada _gym_ untuk pamer otot tapi setidaknya disediakan taman, lengkap dengan air mancur dan kursi taman klasik warna putih_,_ serta semak-semak yang biasanya dijadikan alat penyamaran saat _sunnight, _ykwim, dude. Perumahan yang dibangun atas nama Kaede, nenek ber-_eye patch _dan gemar mengenakan pakaian _miko_ yang serupa dengan bendera indonesia terbalik. Entah apa dasar Kaede-baa membangun perumahan... _unik_ seperti ini. Tak menerima penyewa kecuali ia menyukainya pula. Kagome tak berani menyebutnya aneh sebab katanya Kaede-baa adalah nenek _indigo_. Khusus siluman sih..

Kagome ingat dirinya hampir _benar-benar_ menangis lega saat Kaede-baa setuju untuk mengadakan kontrak dengannya setidaknya untuk setahun. Upaya bertahan hidup dalam dunia menuju kedewasaan, bung. Setelah melewati tantangan raja terakhir berupa tatapan penuh air mata milik mama..

Matahari merayap ke atas, cahaya keemasannya membuat Kagome menyongsong sapu tamannya ke depan dan belakang kuat-kuat, menyapu daun-daun pohon maple yang bertebaran _hanya_ di sekeliling rumahnya, lengannya mengetat demi motif busuk itu, berhenti hanya untuk menatap ke sebrang dimana rumah maha megah (biasanya jadi objek diskriminasi anak sekolah menengah pada pr sosialnya) yang akan segera diisi setelah sekian lama tak berpenghuni. Mata Kagome memindai mobil hitam mewah yang, ia berani katakan, tak berlecet satu garis pun itu memuntahkan dua pemuda yang _oh hollyshit_.. berdarah dewa kah?

Kagome tidak berniat memasukan satu lelaki kecil bertopi kerucut, yang sepertinya teman —babu? salah seorang dari tetangga barunya itu.

Bisa dipastikan, dua lelaki itu akan menjadi _center_ seperti di film-film atau kartun-kartun bergenre _harem_ di jam 11.pm ke atas.

Kagome mengerang, berharap jarak mencegah umpatannya terdengar sampai ke sebrang. Lalu berpikir sejenak. "Benar, seperti mereka akan bersikap baik dan satu derajat saja." Memori Kagome memutar ulang banyak waktu ketika ia sering melihat rumah tiga tingkat itu di kekosongan waktunya. Siap mundur menjadi penggebet tanpa menyakiti harga diri. Yeah, berpikir crush dalam waktu sesingkat itu, hardik Kagome lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Tepatnya karena dirinya yang tidak bisa menentukan lebih tertarik pada yang berbaju putih atau merah. Sebelum tertampar oleh kenyataan bernama kasta.

"Kagome-chaaan," Kata sebuah suara, diikuti suara gemercing lonceng dan _mooo_ panjang. "Kesempatan selalu ada loh. Mereka memang kaya, tetapi siapa tahu saja hati mereka miskin dan butuh sumbangan darimu—"

"Tōtōsai-jii! Satu kata lagi dan Mou-mou tidak akan mendapatkan dedaunanku!" _lagipula dari mana kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, oi?_

"Eh," Lelaki kurus berdada _ngablak_ dengan sejumput bulu putih yang dikuncir tinggi bernama Tōtōsai itu terlihat kebingungan. Mengedip-ngedip inosen. Kagome tahu narasi apa yang selanjutkan akan ia katakan, "Memangnya apa yang barusan ku katakan ya? _Are_ _eh are_?" Nah kan.

Kagome menghela nafas. "Dasar." Dengus Kagome, lelah dengan alzheimer atau (yang sebenarnya adalah) kepura-puranya(kah?) Kagome berjalan ke depan, membuka gerbang kayunya yang setinggi pinggang orang dewasa untuk mempersilakan Mou-mou, sapi cokelat gelap bermata tiga yang menjadi kendaraan Tōtōsai-jii, masuk dan membiarkannya memakan dedaun merah-cokelat-kuning yang sudah ia buat menjadi bukit sepagian ini, Kagome mengelus Mou-mou. "Kau bisa ke sini kapan saja Mou, sangat membantu kegiatan bersih-bersihku. Dan daunnya tidak terbuang percuma."

"Ya ya ya, apa katamu saja Kagome-chan," Kata Tōtōsai, melangkah ke kursi di depan rumahnya, Untuk tertidur..

Kagome cukup hapal dengan keantikannya, setelah rutin dua hari sekali dengan kegiatan yang sama selama 2 minggu ini.

"Ya ampun," Kagome menghampiri _sleeping grandpa_-nya, "Setidaknya selimuti diri mu sendiri, sudah ku siapkan di atas meja tepat di sampingmu juga.." Ia menyelimuti lelaki renta fisik tetapi kuat batin itu.

Teringat pada kakeknya. Dan Sōta, dan mama.

_Home sick _setelah hampir tiga minggu ini meninggalkan kuil tempatnya di besarkan.

Perasaan melankolis menerpa, membuat matanya memanas dan berair. Ia menepuk pipinya keras-keras. Kagome memutuskan bahwa manja dan merepotkan tidak lagi cocok di usianya yang 19 ini. "Ini yang terbaik! Kuil tidak akan bertahan jika aku tidak bekerja."

Lalu Kagome menotis jika seseorang berdiri di samping halaman rumahnya. Orang itu berdehem, "Ehm~"

—Dengan suara paling ganjil yang bisa dirasakan para makhluk berkepribadian normal.

Merinding, Kagome menengok ke arah suara janggal itu pelan-pelan, berharap hanya imajinasinya saja, yang segera buyar ketika makhluk cantik tapi tampan memasuki pandangannya. Orang ity berucap lembut, "Ingin ku gantikan menamparnya?"

Pojok mata Kagome berkedut. _S__i kurang ajar yang satu ini.._ "Jakotsu-san, bagaimana jika kau duluan yang kutampar agar _itu_-mu kembali ke semula?"

"_Teme_." Alis Jakotsu menukik. "Apa maksud mu, _bitch_?!"

"Bajumu loh, bajumu!" Tangan Kagome mengepal selagi nadanya naik beberapa _tone_. Gemas. "Ini masih musim gugur, boke! Apa-apaan dengan satu lengan yang melorot mu itu?! Aku tak akan menolong mu lagi seperti waktu itu!"

"Ei! Aku tidak tahu, tahu! Ini melorot sendiri saking halusnya kulitku!" Jakotsu menaikan lengan baju ungu mudanya, sebenarnya sengaja pamer pundak mulus, karena ada dua _ikemen_ tampan calon penghuni baru di depan mata.. tetapi tetap saja, Jakotsu menolak untuk terlihat bodoh. "Kau bisa kan irinya biasa saja?"

Insting Kagome yang seirama dengan _penyimpangan_ Jakotsu menajam tiba-tiba. Bibirnya menyeringai jahat. "Oh ara ara~" Tangan kanannya naik, menutupi mulutnya a la antagonis-antagonis di telenovela tiap malam jumat. "Kau mencoba menebar feromon mu ya, Jakotsu-chan? Mentang-mentang ada batang muda."

Jakotsu mundur beberapa langkah, tenggorokannya tercekat. "A-apa? Aku tidak..."

Kagome menggeleng untuk efek dramatisasi, lalu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, agar suaranya nanti dapat melompati jarak. "Oi! Tetangga baruu, Ohayouuu! Aku Kagome dan penebar feromon ini adalah Jakotsu, hati-hati dengannya ya!"

.

.

.

Telinga _super_ sensitif kedua bersaudara itu berkedut.

"Keh." Lelaki berbaju merah berpaling pada sang kakak. Yang bahkan untuk mengakuinya pun butuh beberapa waktu pasca ketidakpercayaan akan realita. "Mereka berbicara pada mu, oi."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Otōto?" Empat biji emas bertemu dalam kilat listrik imajiner yang meletup-letup. "Mereka yang satu jenis dengan mu, tidak ada urusannya denganku." Lalu melenggang memasuki rumah, ransel legamnya tergantung mengayunan mengikuti langkahnya, lelaki kecil dibelakangnya meracau ketus inkorehan. Meninggalkan sang adik dengan kewajiban kecil menyapa tetangga seperti amanat ayah mereka. Bersosialisasi adalah sebagian dari iman, dengan tambahan ancaman tak mendapat uang bulanan, khusus untuk bungsu.

Well, sudah beruntung disapa duluan, efek penyakit sosial, kau tahu?

Dengan _'keh'_ kecil lainnya, sang adik berbalik. Terima kasih pada gen superior ayahnya, Inuyasha dapat melihat salah satu orang di sebrang sana bukanlah minatnya bahkan untuk sekedar dijdikan teman. "Yo! Aku Inuyasha dan yang tadi Sesshomaru, kau bisa memanggilnya berengsek dan ya! Akan ku ingat Jaromei!"

Setelah itu, Inuyasha mengikuti jejak sang kakak karena adegan melambaikan tangan mereka (akhirnya) selesai, perempuan bernama Jaromei dan yang setengah perempuan itu memiliki urusan pribadi mereka sendiri, hal yang berkaitan dengan mulut perempuan. Selesai mengunci pintu, Inuyasha ganti sibuk menahan rentetan kutukan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau merepotkan, oyaji." Decih Inuyasha, membayangkan hari-hari kedepannya dengan bantuan metafora kucing, anjing dan whiskas dalam sebuah sangkar yang terkunci, tergembok dan terisolir. Dengan kata lain, mereka tidak memiliki pilihan selain berdamai dengan... nasib. Karena yeah, mustahil ia berdamai dengan kakaknya yang _heck_, bertabiat seperti _lucifer_ itu.

.

.

.

Kagome menurunkan tangannya saat Inuyasha berbalik, menghilang dibalik pintu kayu kokoh. Meninggalkan Kagome dan Jakotsu yang sibuk menahan tawa.

Tapi tidak saat cowok ganteng itu sudah 100% menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Kagome menahan urat kemaluan dan kemarahannya di satu momen mengesalkan yang sialnya melegakan. Bersyukur karena tetangga barunya tidak seperti yang ia kira dan menyesal tiada tara karena mengapa ia tidak menyapa di lain waktu saja? Ditertawakan Jakotsu merupakan daftar awal situasi mengerikan bagi Kagome.

"Hahahaha Ha! Ah~!"

Kagome menatap sinis Jakotsu yang terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi perutnya, mengusap ujung mata dengan telunjuk berkutex ungu, telunjuk paling lentik yang bisa pria dapatkan. "Ja- uh, Jaromei katanya.." Jakotsu tertawa lagi.

"Ah mou!" Sentak Kagome, mengagetkan sapi polos yang asik memakan daun, spontan mendengung, salah saluran. "Akan ku eja namaku kencang-kencang di depan mukanya nanti!"

Mou-mou mendengung untuk kedua kalinya saat pintu milik perempuan baik hati yang memiliki tangan halus dan sering mengusapnya menutup pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Mou-mou menengok ke sumber tawa yang menyakitkan telinganya, lalu menguap lebar ke makhluk hemafrodit itu, menyemburkan api ke arahnya.

"Ah HEI!"

Dari balik jendela bergorden _soft pink,_ Kagome tertawa tanpa suara. Berterima kasih pada Mou-mou, dan berjanji pada angin untuk mengajak Mou-mou jalan sore _weekend_ besok.

_Fair enough. _Kagome merasa itu balasan yang setimpal karena Jakotsu dan _bandmates_nya kelewat sering membuang sampah ke halamannya, padahal mereka berbagi satu pohon besar yang sama. Kagome melirik poni Jakotsu yang kini gerepes, meringis kecil dan merasa berdosa setelahnya. Poni adalah hal kruisial, Kagome setuju dengan pendapat Jakotsu di sore pertamanya pindah saat itu. Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam dalam keharmonisan sebelum Renkotsu, biksu palsu berkepala botak dan berwatak a la _Parallax_ datang.

...

_"Ahaha~ kau benar Kagome, biasanya aku treatment poni dengan madu seminggu 2 sekali, jadi bentol-bentol ini gara-gara semut.. apa yang harus ku lakukan ya? Kalau di video IuTube biasanya memakai telur.. ih aku benci amis-amis"_

_Dibawah pohon maple yang masih kehijauan dan udara masih sedikit hangat, Kagome nyengir menghadap Jakotsu, namun sebelum bisa bersuara, seseorang muncul._

_"Jakotsu, kau yakin bercerita hal kruisial padanya? Bagaimana jika kualitas poninya akan melebihi milikmu?" Kagome menaikan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan.. seseorang yang sepertinya mantan petapa namun gagal mencapai pencerahan lalu entah bagaimana beralih masuk ke band rocker. Matanya menangkap bungkusan besar, absolut berisi gitar. Dalam batinnya yang terkikik, Kagome berpikir, sayang sekali, gitaris yang tidak bisa mengibarkan rambut, bukan lah gitaris rock yang sempurna! "Apalagi kau baru saja membeberkan teknik merawatmu yang sudah bertahun-tahun. Bisa saja selanjutnya dia merebut seseorang yang kau sukai, lalu merebut rumahmu, dan terakhir menghancurkanmu."_

_Tapi mulutnya yang sangat nge-rock cocok dengan pikiran sampahnya, Kagome sudah bisa merasakan darahnya memanas, tidak diragukan lagi, orang ini adalah tipe kucing berbulu babi. Luarnya memang lebih menyeramkan atau menjijikan dari yang di sembunyikan, tapi dia juga tak akan ragu mengorbankan hal yang berharga. Contohnya, mengkhianati teman._ _Kagome memperlajari itu lewat tatapan matanya yang kecil dan datar, ia membuat catatan mental agar menjauhi orang ini._

_Well, t__ipe-tipe penonton setia di chanel ikan terbang_, _indeed._

_"Apa benar itu Kagome?!"_

_Kagome mengedip, "Apa?"_

_"Aku tak percaya ini.. Kupikir kita teman! Ku pikir akhirnya aku menemukan partner perempuan!" Mata Jakotsu melirik ke atas, poni kagome yang indah dan tebal, beda dengan miliknya.. Ia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan teman bandnya yang menyeringai pada Kagome. "Hmph!"_

_"Eh! Tunggu Jakotsu! Kau percaya padanya?! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Kaget Kagome. "lagi pula sebenarnya treatment mu itu salah—!"_

_"Apa kau bilang?! Renkotsu itu temanku sejak embrio!"_

_Hari itu, detik itu juga, catatan mentalnya berganti menjadi menjauhi rumah di sampingnya. Siapapun lima orang lagi yang tinggal bersama Jakotsu dan Si Botak dari Lubang Neraka, pasti termasuk orang kurang normal lainnya._

.

.

.

Kagome yang menjadikan hari minggu sebagai waktu tapis bersih-bersih rumah, berpikir sembari mengelap kabinetnya.. Benar, jika dihitung sampai saat ini, penghuni disamping yang sudah Kagome temui baru enam orang.

Selain Jakotsu dan Renkotsu, ada Mukotsu si perokok kelewat aktif. Lalu Ginkotsu yang hobi tebar kebohongan, membuka reparasi elektronik dengan terima bongkar tapi tidak dengan memasang kembali yang kerap membuat malam-malam Kagome menjadi ramai dengan demo-demo korbannya, dan Suikotsu.. dokter baik hati yang entah bagaimana cara perhitungan aljabarnya, bisa berpikir untuk bergabung dengan Shichinintai. Atau Band of Seven, nama dari grup band mereka. Walau kadang Suikotsu sama gilanya dengan mereka, terutama di malam hari.

Pernah Kagome iseng ikut konser mereka, sebagai aksi tetangga yang baik dan tidak sombong. Lalu tremor semalaman, walau hanya mendengar satu lagunya yang berjudul _'999-mens and 999 demons' _Jangankan menghayati lagu gilanya, untuk tetap berdiri menapak diam pun Kagome tidak mampu. Efek terdorong oleh lelaki yang jarinya jempol semua sih. Untuk masalah bahasa preman dan musik yang tidak karuan, hanya berperan 0,01% dari meriangnya Kagome malam itu. Sebuah pelajaran yang ia bagi ke rekan kerjanya jika mereka ingin menghadiri konser rock pertama mereka.

Setelah puas berkaca di kabinet yang sekarang mengkilap, Kagome menatap jam yang tergantung diam di atas kalender, 10.30, sudah memasuki waktu makan makan siang. Telat makan berarti hukuman, was-was mama sering-sering.

Sebagai anak yang dibesarkan di kuil, makan siang yang tradisional sudah seperti kebiasaan. Mungkin kali ini ia akan memasak sup _miso tofu_, _tempura_, seporsi nasi dan... _lasagna_.

Agak melenceng dari prinsip _Teishoku_ masyarakat Jepang pada umumnya, tapi hei, tetap murah (karena memasak sendiri), berisi (kenyang!), dan err tetap seimbang..? tapi oh, _moody food_nya terlaksana. _Still balance_, antara keburukan dan kebaikan, cengir Kagome.

Karena _lasagna_ kesukaannya yang paling memakan waktu, Kagome pun mempersiapkan adonan dan peralatan untuk membuat lapisan _lasagna_nya sebagai langkah awal. Memecahkan telur, menunggu adonan mengembang, sampai melapisi tatakan dengan tepung dan menguleninya. Di sela-sela waktu itu, Kagome juga menguliti udang yang akan ia buat menjadi _tempura_ sebelum dicuci dan membalutinyanya dengan adonan tepung juga _bread crumbs._

Hampir satu jam kemudian, hidangan selesai, Kagome menatap meja makannya sedih. Ketiga bangku di sana tidak akan terisi, seenak apapun makanan yang Kagome buat.. dadanya sesak. Kagome tidak suka kesepian. Berharap senin cepat datang.

Pikirannya yang mengawang membuat Kagome tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

Kagome yang akhirnya terlempar keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya, menatap lelaki berkepang rendah dengan bingung. Masih setengah _trans_. "Ano.."

Lalu hanya bisa terkaget saat orang itu duduk disampingnya dan berucap, _"Itadakimasu!" _keras-keras. Makan dengan semangat. Sumpitnya yang terjepit di jejari kekar mengetuk mangkuk nasi sampai mengeluarkan denting yang lumayan nyaring.

"Yo Jak, aku puwlang! Tumbwn masakan mu enuak, biasanya seperti _KerupuShaku._" Celoteh lelaki itu dengan nasi di pipinya. Kagome hanya duduk diam, menatap makanannya yang segera tandas. Bahkan lasagnanya..

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya, Kagome salah jika berpikir lelaki itu segera sadar kesalahannya. "Oi Jak, sejak kapan kau menggerai rambutmu di luar konser? Dan heyy, kau 101 persen lebih cantik!" Matanya memindai Kagome dari atas ke bawah, mulutnya berisul. Tetap tidak sadar akan perbedaan bagai bumi dan pluto. "Kapan kau operasi kelamin Jak?"

"Err, kau salah orang.. aku kagome.."

"Hee?" Satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau lupa ya kalau kita berteman dari smp? Tidak mungkin aku lupa.. kau sepertinya harus memeriksa riwayat dokter kelamin mu, otak di penis mu geger." Lelaki itu terbahak, membuat bangku kayu Kagome bergeser menggesek lantai, mengeluarkan bunyi menyakitkan.

"A-apa.." Muka Kagome memerah. Marah dan malu bersatu menjadi murka. "Kau—!"

"Jangan begitu Jak." Tangan berjari panjangnya mengayun. Sungguh simple orang ini, sarkas Kagome. "Hoaamm, ehmm bekerja sebulan ini sungguh melelahkan, sialan memang si Ren.., aku akan tidur disofa, jika ada apa-apa jangan bangunkan aku."

Kagome mengikuti langkah santai lelaki itu yang melenggang ke ruang tamunya, menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa krem kesayangannya. Suara keras dengkuran terdengar beberapa detik kemudian.

Dengan kebaikannya yang terkenal (dan kali ini sedikit dipaksakan) Kagome menyelimuti lelaki itu. Bertolak pinggang saat melihat tato _four pointed star-look likes_ warna ungu di dahinya. Mereka, tiap-tiap anggota Shicinitai, memiliki tato di wajah mereka, dengan bentuk yang berbeda. "Sepertinya.. dia Bankotsu ya?"

Dan Kagome mahfum kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengusir lelaki kurang ajar ini.

Karena tinggal di samping para idiot memberi Kagome banyak pelajaran hidup, khususnya di sub bab kesabaran.

Kagome membuka kulkasnya, menatap hampa rak-rak kosong.

"Aku kelaparan.." Kagome memegang bagian tengah bawah dadanya yang mulai terasa nyeri. "Bankotsu tak akan keberatan jika kukunci di dalam kan?"

.

.

.

Berjalan di luar rumah dimusim gugur adalah salah satu hal kesukaan Kagome.

Termasuk menyusuri jalan yang dihujani dedaunan pohon _momiji, _dan menyapa tetangga. Di sayap kiri, Kagome melihat sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh Kikyo, tetangganya yang _prestigious, _sedang membaca buku ditengah halamannya yang bersih dari sampah daun. Kagome bisa mencium aroma susu jahe yang berada di sampingnya. Kikyo memang terkenal peracik yang hebat sih. _Multitalent_.

"Selamat sore Kikyo!" Kagome memberinya senyum lebar. "Nikmati bacaan soremu."

Dari balik pagar putihnya, Kikyo mengangguk, membalas dengan senyum _sangat _kecil.

"Wah.." Kata Kagome setelah lumayan jauh. "Walau kebanyakan orang bilang kami mirip, tapi bukankah kenyataannya sangat berbeda? Aku tidak mengerti.. Secara fisik dia lebih cantik juga lebih memesona, hmm.." Kagome memutar ulang siaran-siaran gosip tetangga yang sering ia curi dengar. Dari Kikyo adalah primadona kampus dan sering mendapat _kokuhaku_ di tiap minggu, lalu _gossip_ bahwa ia baru _pernah_ sekali pacaran, sampai kabar burung tergila, bahwa Kikyo adalah kakak Kaede-baasan.

Kagome menggeleng tertawa, dan menengok spontan saat Kakek Myoga yang berbadan imut menyapanya dengan suara cempreng. "Selamat sore juga Myoga-jiisan."

Sore itu, Kagome memenuhi jalan dengan sapaannya.

Beruntunglah para _Introvert _yang belum disapa_, _Kagome tidak dapat mengganggu mereka karena department storenya sudah didepan mata.

Sangat strategis bukan, wilayah kekuasaan Kaede-baa ini?

Kagome mendorong pintu masuk, mendapat, "Selamat datang, nikmati belanja anda." dari pegawai yang _stay_ di samping pintu. Ia menyapa balik disertai senyum, tidak mempedulikan bahwa itu hanya formalitas kepegawaian mereka. Ia menyusuri terminal-terminal bahan masakan, mengambil pokcoy, putren, wortel, juga sayuran lain. Memutuskan pergi ke sektor bahan-bahan instan saat dirasa kulkasnya sudah cukup sehat, lorong itu lenggang, hanya ada dirinya dan seorang lelaki. Kagome mengangkat lapisan lasagna instan dan memeriksa kadaluarsanya. Lasagna terlalu enak untuk dilupakan.

Kecuali dengan..

Diantara cahaya-cahaya lampu putih yang perancang _departement store_ rancang untuk di pasang di tiap meter plafon dan di barisan sayur dan buah mereka, Kagome melihatnya. Orang yang memanggilnya Jeromei..

Yang rambutnya abu kelewat putih namun bukan uban, yang (baru Kagome sadari) memiliki telinga lancip serupa _elf, _bertubuh tinggi atletis dengan postur sempurna..

"Hei kau!" Terkutuk Kagome dan sifat impulsifnya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir untuk menyapa dengan lebih sopan.

Lelaki itu berbalik. Napas Kagome tertahan saat mata berwarna emas menatapnya, menyorotinya dengan pandangan datar, sedikit mengintimidasi disana. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

Setidaknya dia berbalik, merespon panggilan (kurang sopannya) barusan. Walau Kagome merasa rendah di bawah tatapannya.

"Hai Inuyasha, aku Kagome, tetangga yang tadi siang memanggil.. ralat, meneriakimu." Ujar Kagome berusaha memperbaiki image. Ia memberi applause pada dirinya sendiri. Bertahan di bawah tetapan dewa maut adalah hal sulit, lebih sulit lagi saat menukikan alisnya, mencoba memberi tahu jika dirinya jengkel. "Tapi tadi siang kau memanggilku Jeomei! Yang benar itu Ka-Go-Me tahu!"

Lelaki itu bergeming di tempatnya. Dan Kagome berusaha melupakan eksistensi CCTV juga program viral mereka, berusaha tidak berpikir pada judul yang akan narator zaman now bacakan jika adegan ini terekspos luas.

"Err.." Kagome memindahkan berat badannya ke satu kaki dan ke kaki lainnya. "Kau kumaafkan kok.."

Tiba-tiba Kagome merasakan dewi fortuna berlari maraton meninggalkan sisinya saat lelaki di hadapannya menaikan alis. Tanpa sadar Kagome mundur dua langkah.

Lalu Kagome mendengar _apa yang seperti_ hembusan udara. Namun tersirat sarkastis di tiap _O_nya. Yang Kagome sadari selanjutnya adalah, lelaki itu berbalik, berjalan pergi dengan keranjangnya yang masih kosong. Kagome sukses sudan membuat seseorang kehilangan selera belanjanyanya hari ini.

Fatal. Batin Kagome.

Sepertinya yang tadi bukan Inuyasha..

"Crap... Terkutuk kau Jakots_uke_.."

.

.

.

**_Next Ch 2: Kagome and The Inus_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Disclaimer, Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahasi-sensei**

Hi pembaca yang baca fanfik busuk ini :D

di sort genrenya jadi dilema tersendiri, aku ngga tau ini cukup humor atau ngga wkwkek, jadi cukup drama aja yang ku masukan ._.)

soalnya aku ngerasa ini cuma fun aja, ngga humor banget *harhar

jadi err, tolong reviwnya Reviewer(s?)-sama *puppy eyes

btw, jfyi guys,

kerupuShaku: KelpShake, minuman viral yang ada di spongebob tertjinta kita, cuma pakai aksen Jepang

Jakotsuke: Itu Jakotsu, cuma dia kan agak... yah :v jadi ditambah uke aja, yang FujoDan pasti tahu!

Well then, bye bye on next chap!

hope you all enjoy this piiip fanfvck :3


End file.
